Omnipotence (Finished RP between Brudikai222 and Sonicsilva1)
Plot: Axel and Asonja have gotten a god tier of power from the Gods of Nimagi Axel from the dieing Zaruth and Asonja from Asonja from the Master Emerald thanks to another god from the Anti modies goddess Ocyrusa. Eventually Ocyrusa tricks Asonja into joining her Axel now must bring his friend back to the path of light and defeat Ocyrusa Characters Universal Mantra Axel (brudikai222) Alpha Asonja (sonicsilva1) Ocyrusa(brudikai222) Act 1 Death of Zaruth Zaruth looked over into the Almighty Forest from a window in his quarters. "Im sure you know why I have called you here Axel" "No Zaruth I - I don't why?" Axel said looking at Zaruth. "Axel, 13th leader of Nimagi, You have served the gods to the best of your ability. Chimera poisoned me I won't be here much longer, soon I'll be joining Moirai in the Void. But before I do I can not leave Nimagi with 11 gods instead of 12." He turned to Axel "step closer." Axel did what he was told. Zaruth outstretched a hand, a purple light shined through out Axel as his fur turned from black to purple. A diamond that seemed to have a galaxy flowing in it appeared on his chest. "I, Zaruth, father of all things great and small now here by grant you the title of a god. Your name shall now be Axel, God of Universal Mantra. The others approved of my choice. I know you will be a great deity. I'll be watching from the void. Goodbye Axel" Zaruth started to fade. Axel started to tear up. "Wait why me? Zaruth please I need one answer please!!" Meanwhile... Asonja walked alone in the forest near the current event. He looked around occasionally, seeming to have a bad feeling about the place. He's had some bad memories here. "Fellow there young one." A female voice called out to Asonja. "Hm..?" He stopped, but didn't look up. He stared at the ground at a 45 degree angle. "What is it, I'm busy." "Oh Im sure you are but I have something that is worth while. Please meet me at angel island. It will be worth it trust me. "A vision of a grey fox was filtered by smoke. He narrowed his eyes and looked up, seeing that the fox was gone. "Alright then...why would she want me to be there in the first place...?" He muttered to himself. He took a shortcut that he knew to Angel Island. The grey fox lady stood at the altar waiting. After about 10 boring minutes, Asonja finally made it to the top, panting. "Argh...note to self: Find a better shortcut..." He exhaled sharply. "Okay, what do you want with me, woman?" "Zaruth has passed away, I am his Mistress or you can say his wife. I am the goddess Ocyrusa. He told me to let you touch the Master Emerald. So go ahead." Ocyrusa urged Asonja closer. "Oh...Really? Zaruth's dead? How'd he die?" He walked to her, a bit curious. "Chimera poisoned him. He slipped something in the tree of enlightenment that Zaruth drank. killing him in 5 days." Ocyrus said wipping the Master Emerald off. "I see...anyway, what do you want me to do with this...Emerald? I don't really have any special abilities you know..." He says, crossing his arms but not in a harsh way. "Just touch it." She pushed him nearer. "Alright alright! Jeez..." He uncrossed his arms and held out his right hand to it and touched the emerald. For a moment nothing happened. "It's...kinda warm. I can feel its power pretty well." She started to feel the Master Emerald's power from her location. Someone was near the emerald and trying to absorb it. "Good!" Ocyrusa used her magic on the Master Emerald causing it's power to be adsorbed by Asonja, Also warping his mind. "Asonja once friend to Axel the Hedgehog, you are now my puppet I have enfused you with the Master Emerald giving you Godly powers. Now that My Ex-husband Zaruth has died Nothing will stop me from taking over this Universe. This universe is so pure and filled with chaos energy. I will consume it all. I sap all the Chaos energy from this universe and then the next and so on I will be the most powerful Goddess, no the most powerful deity In all Universes!!" Asonja started to change entirely as he felt the Emerald's power going into him. His hair, eyes, and most clothing started to turn a dark red. A lowercase Alpha symbol appeared on both sides of his trench coat. He looked down at himself and then to Ocyrusa. "This feels...amazing." Axel felt the power of the master emerald fluctuate. "Again?!" Axel then looked at his fur and had a smirk across his face. "Heheha I have the power of a god now. I can do anything with this.." Axel teleported and was floating over Angel Island. "Asonja? Wait who is that with him?" He clenched his fists, smirking too. "I could do anything with this kind of power. Hey, what should we do now?" 'Looks like your friend Axel is here.... wait somethings different about him." Ocyrus said looking at the sky. Axel descended onto the Island. "Who are you and what have you done to Asonja." "I have infused him with the power of the Master Emerald. He has become a god now. The only form you can achieve is fenrir's Destruction." Ocyrusa let out a triumphant laugh. "Tch you're wrong. If I was in fenrir's destruction mode my spines would be curled upwards. Zaruth has given me his power seconds before he passed onto the void. I am a god now." Axel said pointing at him self with his thumb. Ocyrusa stopped laughing. "No matter. Asonja kill him now!" Axel saw a bit of hesitation from him, but he nods and gets in position. "Right away." "God vs God, this is going to be awesome." Axel getting in his stance. Asonja stayed silent and then in a flash he right-hooked Axel in the face, knocking him off the island. Axel phased through the ground. "Damn quite a punch. My turn." Axel Kicked Asonja in his knee sidways making him crouch then used the same leg to knee him in the face. Since this battle was god vs god parts of the altar started to crumble due to the force of the blows. He growled and kicked him upwards, jumped with him and punched him back down by interlocking his hands together and hitting Axel back to the ground. "This feels so great! This is much better than being a regular mortal!" Axel stopped himself before he hit the ground. "I know right now lets see this new attack works." Axel began to draw Mantra from the plants and grass around him turning the grass brown. Small starts and planets started to form between his hands. "This is the power of Mantra the godly energy that exists throughout this universe!" Axel held the small galaxy over his head. "Look I did it!!" Axel looked at this new attack with pride. "Huh...doesn't really surprise me as much..." He shrugged and floated to his level. "What's next? you're going to make tiny planets?" "I just made a tiny galaxy I think I can do something the scale of a planet." Axel threw the attack at Asonja. He jumped a bit and got in a stance to hold the attack up. The tiny galaxy collided with his hands, starting to push him back. He growled, trying to push forward but the attack was too strong for him to handle. Axel just watched. "Must have put a little more Mantra than I thought." Asonja then started to push back, and threw the tiny galaxy off to the side. "Ow...that actually hurt me. Kinda stung." Axel smirked. "Looks like my power is more than I can control." His cocky attitude started to show. He groaned, his eyes flashing red. "You shut it alright? You're always more powerful than me and I'm sick of it!" He dashed to him and kicked him right in the chest. The force sent a shoke wave sending Axel backwards. Axel retaliated with with a hay-maker punch to Asonja's right side of his face. He was blasted back, hitting some of the trees on the island. He dashed back and sent a fury of punches and ended it with a kick to the left hip. Axel slid off his feet."Not cool dude." He held his hip and got back up. He Asorbed some left over mantra from the grass and let go of his hip. He then Uppercutted Asonja in the chin with a fist filled with the small galaxy mantra. He did a few flips from the air and came back down by thrusting his feet onto Axel's head, smirking. "Hello down there. You want some tea and crumpets?" "Lovely." Axel phased through the ground and came back up putting Asonja in a full nelson. "Im sure you know whats gunna happen next." Axel German suplexed Asonja the ground cracking and giving away from under them both. Axel started to float then looked at Ocyrusa. "Your next lady.." Asonja gripped onto the edge, flipping up and close-lining Axel through the hole he made. "You won't lay a finger on the Mistress!" Axel teleported back. " Shes using you Asonja!! At first this fight was fun but now that we tested each other's powers we can use then for the greater good." "The only greater good that I'll be using my powers is getting rid of you! You've ruined everything for too long!" He growled."Then I guess I'll have to beat the sense into ya." Axel was running out of mantra. "The alter is looking really bad follw me for a better fighting ground." Axel jump from thd island and gracefully landed on the surface of the water. "Good I can take mantra from the water and fish life." He thought to himself. Asonja rolled his eyes and followed not close behind. "Make it quick..." The island was crumbling and collapsing. Ocyrusa floated down and watched with a smirk. Axel started to adsorb the Mantra from the ocean, 6 red orbs floated behind him in a circle. "Orbs of discord" Asonja just watched, his fists clenched. He was starting to show hesitation. "Asonja you can fight it You now have the power of a God. Gods are not to be controlled by others. You are Alpha Asonja. Alpha meaning you have a dominate role." He growled a bit. "But...Ocyrusa told me..." "Forget about what Ocyrusa told you! You always say "I follow my own path." Being in someone else's control is not going down you'r own path." His eye twitched a little bit, and looked down. He seemed less tense now. "In order to true go down your own path is to break from her control and do what is right." He turned to Ocyrusa. "Its over Ocyrus." The orbs of discord flowed around him faster and faster as he absorbed more mantra from the fish life. He formed another galaxy in his hands, this time was bigger. "This is filled with the mantra of the ocean and the life within it I call it galaxy buster. EAT IT!!" Axel fired it at Ocyrusa. Ocyrus pushed against the attack, the blast imploded. Ocyrus stood their floating when the stardust faded. "Your inexperienced with the powers of a god, both of you. If you even want to think about fighting me your gunna have to.... how do you mortals say it.. Git gud?" "I swear to me Im gunna break your arm for saying that..." Axel said crossing his arms. "Anyway I've only been put on hold. this universes's chaos energy will be mine, ta ta. " Ocyrusa waved as she faded away. Asonja sat on the water, rubbing his face. "Argh...why did I get myself into this mess yet again.." "Look on the bright side dude We're gods!!!" Axel looking at the galaxy diamond on his chest. "This is so cool! My blood is made up of a galaxy now!!" "It does sound...great...but I dont FEEL immortal. I feel practically the same." He says. He probably didn't absorb all the Emerald's power, but just enough to get this form. "Maybe thats the difference of getting a god form through Chaos energy and getting it through Mantra?" Axel said putting a finger to his chin. "Well, I feel powerful sure but I'm not immortal. I'm just strong AS a god." "Zaruth died so I guess we're not unnaturally immortal. But we are naturally immortal like we don't age and stuff." Axel said walking across the water back to the island. "I mean, I get that but I can STILL get injured and possibly die. It's just significantly harder." He says. He stayed where he was. "so can I so can the other gods back on Nimagi. But we need to forget about that now we have to beat the crap out of Ocryusa." "She said that we need to get used to our god powers before we could fight her and defeat her." He pointed out. "Then we'll get used to it. All I need is the power of Mantra." Axel's cockiness has hit an all time high at this point. "I'm am the god of universal mantra, mantra lives in all who have breath and the elements its self. I CAN CREATE F**KING GALAXIES!!" Axel let out a laugh. "So Asonja absorb more energy from the master emerald give ur slf a boost and meet me in the Realm of Salvation." "Alright then." He nods. "Axel, let us get going." "Good, Im going to the Realm of Salvation." Axel opened a portal. "Blech, I hate portals. But it's gonna have to do..." Asonja sighs. Axel walks though the portal. "Hurry up Every second we waste Ocyrusa could be stealing the Chaos energy from the world. She might even try to suck the god powers out of you." He nodded and jumped in. LATER... Axel stood infront of Zaruth's throne. "This is gunna feel so weird." Axel floated and sat in Zaruth's throne. he grew to fit the size of the throne."Rest in peace Father of all things great and small." Axel mumbled to himself. Axel waved his hand infront of a glass orb and a map of the Mobius appeared before him. "Cryus started at Angel Island its been 8 minutes since then she would most likely be in Flicky Island. Oh lord if shes there..." Axel put a hand on his head. "Those poor animals are just going to die." Asonja saw Axel on the throne after going through the portal, and groaned in jealousy. "Why am I the unlucky one..." He muttered. "Oh hey Asonja heres the plan. We go to Flicky Island find Ocyrusa distract her by beating the tar out of her." "I'll just watch..." Asonja replied, crossing his arms. "I'm not really much of a helper." "You are god now its your duty as a deity. You can atleast help the animals escape. As a god your gunna have to step up your not gunna be the mortal lazy Asonja anymore... and Im not letting you turn into a lazy dumbass like Bacchus." Axel waved his hand again and the map disappeared. "What do you expect me to do?!" He shouted a little bit. "You have been given a title and I've been nothing more than a pawn to it!" He sounded highly ungrateful for the power he has been given from the Master Emerald. He didn't absorb all of it anyway and he just sounded utterly jealous. "Well for starts you can quit with the attitude Mr. Negative and you can help get the animals out safely like Axel said." Freya can walking over to them. "You don't understand. I'll end up screwing everything up like I always do. That's why I refuse to help..." He replied. "Name one time you legitimately screwed something up?" Freya one hand on her hip. "...Not preventing my parents' deaths?" He answered. "You were 4 years old at the time. There was nothing you could do at that age so no you didn't screw that up." Freya said patting Asonja on the head. "Now cmon Ocyrus is almost at Flicky Island." "I ripped a tag off a mattress." He butted in. Axel had an 'are you kidding me face' as he got up from the throne. "Cmon Asonja time to go." "At least shrink back to your normal size..." Asonja says, looking away a bit nervously. "It's making me uncomfortable." Axel shrunk back to normal size and opened a portal. "lets go." "Right..." He was feeling jealous again that he can grow and Asonja couldnt. He jumped in the portal. ON THE OTHER SIDE... Axel walked through the portal and arrived of the island. He saw flickies run in one direction. "Looks like she's here already." "At least they're safe, that's all I'm concerned about." He scratched his head. "Lets make sure." Axel started walking the opposite direction the Flickies were. Asonja followed, in boredum. Ocyrusa cut off their path by firing a line of green energy. " Bout time you both came snooping around." "What can I say I cant stay away from a bombshell like you." Axel said sarcastically. "Complimenting me in such a way won't give you a less painful death." "I got nothing to say." Asonja shrugged. "Any way Asonja we can actually win this one all we have to do is hit her really hard besides your strength speed and fire powers increased 100 times over right?" Axel said getting in his stance "I...guess? Is that your only way of solving things? Hitting things really hard?" Asonja asked. He stayed where he was "It worked for every villain we fought in our mortal lives right? Axel said extending his hand towards Asonja making a fist. "Lets take this Bitch down." He hesitated, but bumped his fist with Axel's. "Right..." Axel charged at Ocyrusa crouching and extending an uppercut to her chin. Asonja was hesitating for a bit; He didn't seem to know a good opportunity to hit. Ocyrusa kicked Axel in the face sending him through trees finally stopping on the other side of the island. "I can hit really hard as well." Mantra Fading? Axel Layed in the ocean "Ow that hurt.... How dare she.." Axel absorbed the mantra from the water. "I'll make her pay. I call upon the power of mantra to aid me in this battle." Axel created a galaxy lifting it over his head. "The power of Mantra is absolute, I will not be a punching bag!!!" Asonja just watched. He was worried about if he would jump in and get killed or not go in at all and get killed. Ocyrus teleported in front of Axel kneeing him in the gut making him lose the galaxy he created. "Fool, a mortal becoming a god even with Zaruth's power can not control it in 1 day yet you still proceed to fight me. Its hard to believe Touden had trouble with you in the war of multiverse." She grabbed Axel by the throat squeezing the air out of him. You continue to fight even though its hopeless? I must admit that is a respectable quality to have, but even the most determined must falter. "When you die Say hello to My husband for me in the void." She held up one hand and coated it with chaos energy. Asonja gasped quietly, but still hesitant to jump in right now. What she said was right; he couldn't have mastered the god's ability in one whole day. He was taking this into consideration. "Goody bye Axel." Ocyrusa Trusted her hand into Axel's lower part of his chest. Axel coughed up blood screaming in pain. He totally forgot about the situation and the scream got him back into reality. He growled and kicked Ocyrusa away from Axel. Ocyrusa let go of Axel and floated backwards. "So you finally grow a pair and decide to fight now hm?" "Sort of...but only because I don't want Axel to die. That's all." He said hesitantly. "Aww don't worry you'll die with him!" Ocryusa charged at Asonja. "I'd rather not want to..." He dodged away from Ocyrusa. "Too bad." She kicked Asonja sending him into Axel. He got up as much as he could after he got hit, groaning. "Well, you gotta make your own choices then. That's what I do." Axel's speech turned into gurgling. he tried to express the pain he felt when Asonja landed on him. "Shh, not now Axel." He rolled off of him entirely and got back up. Axel groaned again. Asonja stood, awaiting Ocyrusa's next move. "Go ahead, be my guest." Ocyrusa Elbowed Asonja in the back of the neck. "GAH! ...Wasn't expecting that..." He collapsed. Axel grabbed a bird as it tried to fly away asorbing its mantra. He stopped coughing blood but the hole in his chest still remained. " OH GOD THIS IS THE WORST PAIN EVER!!!" "Suck it up, you're a freakin' god!" Asonja growled a bit and tried tripping Ocyrusa as he was already on the ground. Axel sat up propping himself up on a tree. " ASONJA HOLD HER OFF PLEASE UNTILL I CAN GATHER ENOUGH MANTRA!!" Axel said putting his hands to the sides of his waist making a fist with both hands. "You gotta be kidding me.." He growled and got Ocyrusa's attention by throwing a rock at her. The rock just bounced off. "What was that supposed to do? Ya'know I dont care die now!" She teleported infront of Asonja ruching him with a fury of punches and kicks. He just took them, regardless of what injuries he got. As he was knocked back, he just got back up not even bothering to hit back. " do do do do do do do charging my attack." Axel sang in his head as the mantra flowing in him gave him a blue aura. I swear to god if he's singing that song in his head-'' He was interrupted by Ocyrusa going back to him, punching and kicking again. Asonja didn't block, dodge or do anything. Axel continued to sing the song until the giant galaxy he had before floated over his head again. Asonja looked over at Axel as much as he could. "Used as a punching bag yet again...Whatever, I do not care anymore...just kill me already, I'm not fit to be a god." " ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Axel shouted at Asonja. "What, you're better at it than I am, why am I even here doing your job?" "I HAVE A F**KING HOLE THROUGH MY CHEST!!" Axel coughed up a little more blood. "i'm oviously doing worse than you, you only have bruises. " Oh just shut up!" Ocyrusa fire an chaos spear into Axels hole in his chest sending him backwards. The galaxy still in the air. Asonja groaned a bit. "So what if it's a hole. He has damn confidence, something I could never get." "OK this soap opera is boring!!" She punched Asonja into the ground. Axel threw the galaxy at Ocyrusa, sh looked up in shock. "What the... How did you get that much energy!?! wait when I stabbed him he must have been gathering energy!!?" She held the galaxy being forced back due to the size. "Yup...have fun." *He quickly ran away from the scene The galaxy imploded, Ocyrusa crashed into a large stone. " D-DAMN IT I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY FOR THIS!" She faded away, "Well...that was easy...for Axel anyway.." He went to him and helped him up. "Good job, you saved the world again." "Are you insane... Shes not dead just stalled again. Trust me its gunna take a while for me to kill her My mantra is fading.... " Axel said leaning on Asonja. "Not alot of Mantra on this planet anymore. at this rate the next fight we have may go on for eternity." "Look, just go to the Realm of Salvation to rest. I'll remain here on the surface in the meantime." "Right, I'll be out of action for a couple of days" Axel faded away. Asonja sat down in the middle of Flickies island, no idea how to get back to Nimagi Axel sat on his throne sleeping, gathering his mantra. Asonja just whistled a tune, as he walked around the island with nothing to do. "How the hell am I going to get back home?" "Maybe use the fire powers I taught you to give your self a ride back?" A voice called to Asonja. "Maybe, Prometheus. If I'm not rusty with it." He got up and looked in the direction back to Nimagi. "Hmm...I wonder." He looked down at his shoes. "Hold on what do you mean rusty I saw you use it yesterday to heat up soup!!" "I havent used mine in about a month." He directed fire to the bottom of his shoes, making him float like Shadow's shoes. He smirked a bit at his success and blasted off, sliding on the water. Ocyrusa stood in space laughing. He started to speed up, heading into the direction of Nimagi. "This is going surprisingly well..." He muttered. "Lets just hope that Ocyrusa doesn't come at me while Axel's healing...that'll be a bad time waiting to happen..." She started to absorb the chaos energy from the planet. "Thats it, yes More power!!" Her clothes started to change and her hair started to change red. He noticed he was feeling weaker as his form was being ripped right out. He settled on a nearby island, collapsing and struggling to get up. Soon he was completely drained from his powers returning to normal and still weaker. She grew larger than the planet itself. "I AM OCYRUSA EATER OF WORLDS! It feels so good to be in this form again." "Oh jesus this would be Ophelia to shame...maybe if he had the Master Emerald at this point..." He looked up at the Giga Ocyrusa. He tried getting up, but couldn't. He felt so weak to do anything. Axel woke up from his sleep. "huh? Feels like the chaos energy from Mobius has...been...sucked..... OH MY ME!! HOW LONG WAS I OUT!?!" Axel jumped out of his throne. Asonja finally managed to stand up and looked at the massive Ocyrusa. He smirked at a little plan he had, and put it to work. "Hey!" He tried shouting up to Ocyrusa. "How about a truce between you and me!? I know a little trick to get Axel to fall on his knees!" "WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU SNIZZLING WHELP??!?!" Ocyrusa's booming voice sounded. "Because I know about Axel more than you do! I know his weaknesses, I know his strengths, a whole bunch of crap you didn't know about!" He called back. He was using a special megaphone of sorts so that his voice was just enough to reach her. "Tch fine.. out of the kindness of my heart I'll let you help me." Ocryusa said crossing her massive arms. "Alright cool. Uhh...is there a way that you can...get me up to your level or something? So that I wont have to ruin my vocal chords and...other anatomy stuff?" She waved her hand giving Asonja just enough power for him to have his god powers back. "How are you going to lure him out?" "Simple: I'll use my original technique of Bait. I'll lure him out by saying some random thing that he probably likes, just to wing it, and lure him to a location where you can...I dunno do what you normally do with minor gods." "Just hurry up!" "Alright, give me just a moment..." He managed to teleport to the Realm of Salvation and meet up with Axel. he made it look like he came in abruptly. "DUDE, I JUST SAW THIS COOL UPGRADE FOR YOUR PLANE" Asonja said to Axel. Axel teleported. "WHERE!?! I NEED TO UPGRADE MY BABY!!" "Follow me, I'll show you where it is! It's super rare and I JUST found it. Come on!" He jumped through the portal again, and made sure Axel wasn't following him immediately. He looked up at Ocyrusa. "Okay, he's coming! Where do you want me to take him?" "Leave him here in space with me." She said. He nodded, understanding her, and looked at the portal. Axel jumped through the portal. "Alright, now follow me. It's going to be a long trip." He flew up into the air quickly. Axel followed. He spoke telepathically to Ocyrusa, or at least thought it would work; ''"Alright, he's almost there. Can you take the rest from here?" She said nothing but a giant fist came down from the sky. "Oh god!" Asonja quickly moved without giving Axel a warning. Axel floated upwards the fist soared past him. "HOT HOT!!!" Asonja just stayed down and watched this unfold. Axel ran up her arm and teleported to space. "Finally you showed up." Ocyrusa said reverting back to her normal size. Asonja managed to make his way up as well. He was a bit confused that they can be heard even in the reaches of space. The Final Battle "Oh look you changed your style. I tell ya green hair was so 3 days ago. " "Very funny." She grew bigger than the planet again. "This is where you die Kiowa!" "I have a little surprise of my own." Axel started to glow blue and a Cresent moon appeared behind him. " 100% of my godly power unlocked." Asonja backed off a bit so that he wasn't in the way of this again. "Hehe ok lets go!" Her booming voice made Axel's ears ring. " OH MY JEEBUS WHY DONT YOU HAVE A MUTE BUTTON!!" Axel shouted covering his ears. Asonja smacks Axel's face. "Dude, don't ruin this moment." Ocryusa smacked Axel into the moon with her massive hand. "Whoa...a bit too powerful..." He muttered. Axel flew back aiming a kick into Ocyrusa's eye making her scream in pain." GRAAAAAA DAMN YOU F************************K ARH!! ARE YOU INSANE!!" Asonja floated there, wondering if he should figure out that he can grow and help one of them out or just go back to the surface of the Earth and watch. Ocyrusa grab Axel with both hands and started to crush him." DIE!!!" This seemed to snap Asonja back to reality and he grew to a bit bigger size than Ocyrusa to about the size of Saturn. "Nonono, you're doing it wrong. Here, let me show you how it's done." "What are you talking about!?!" Axel said looking at Asonja. Asonja glared down at Axel, quietly telling him to shut up for a second. Axel can tell he has some kind of risky plan. "The f*ck are you on about?" Axel was too busy getting crushed to notice. "Give Axel to me, Now!" Asonja growled at Ocyrusa. Ocryus smacked Asonja across his face, "Watch who your talking to your only a god because I allowed you to be. I can easily take it away." "I know. Do you want me to show you a funner way of killing Axel or not?" Asonja asked, a bit more calm now. " Are you kidding me dude?!?!" Axel said his bones sqeaking. "Tch fine." She threw Axel at Jupiter. "Fetch..." "That's....actually what I was going for...." He rushed over to Axel and caught him, struggling against Jupiter's Gravity. He was practically stuck in place. "You loser!! You betrayed me again!!?" Axel said trying to pry Asonja's fingers off of him. (Thought Ocyrusa said that and then Axel did his action. My bad.) "Dude, relax. This is all part of my plan." "PLAN TO KILL ME THATS WHAT!!" Axel shouted. "No! Not to kill you." He got further away from Jupiter, trying to get away from its gravity. "It's my plan to get rid of Ocyrusa. I can tell that the only thing she wants is to kill us head on. So if I can move at the right time when she comes at me and stun her, she'll be sucked into Jupiter. Thought what she plans is to knock the two of us into Jupiter, but it'll be a turn of events. Get me?" "You are speaking to a guy who's plan is only to hit harder, what do you think?" Axel said. " Can you let go of me now?" "If I do that, you'd burn up, suffocate, and get crushed by Jupiter. I cannot afford that." "Throw me back to Mobius or something I gotta hit Ocyrusa really hard!" "Argh fine...I just need to aim..." He moved Axel to his right arm and aimed. "Alright... You may be going at the speed of sound or maybe higher..." " Can't be any different than running from Yoko... hehe *Gulp* " "See you on the other side buddy!" He called before he threw Axel into orbit on Jupiter. He went faster and faster until Jupiter threw Axel to Ocyrusa. FINAL ATTACK!! GALACTIC BUSTER!!!" Axel's galaxy diamond on his chest started to flow out of him giving him more Mantra. Axel formed a galaxy the size of Jupiter and threw it at Ocyrus. she wasn't paying attention and went right into the blast. She screamed in pain and disappeared but not before screaming: "I'LL BE BACK I PROMISE GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Asonja shrank to the size of Mobius and caught Axel again as it was about to fly off. "See? All part of my master plan." "Bull shit I hit her really hard heheha." Axel laughed then passed out losing his god powers. "And THAT was all part of my plan too." He sighed and shrank to about 50 feet tall. He teleported to the Realm of Salvation and put Axel on the throne. He shrank just a tiny bit has he was loosing his powers ever so slightly. "Jeez, I feel like putting a baby to sleep. Ah well." He sat down somewhere near Axel, humming quietly to himself. "Hows my former student doing eh? Getting used to his god powers?" Fenrir walked up to Axel and Asonja. "He's getting used to it. I'm actually loving mine. I turned to the size of Saturn, threw Axel around the orbit of Jupiter and he hit Ocyrusa very hard." Asonja explained. "Heh same old idiot. Well I'll look after him. You can live here like the rest of the gods or go back to Nimagi." Fenrir said. "I think Axel would much prefer to stay here. I, however, am not very sure what my decision is yet." He sighed a bit. "Fair nuff." Fenrir replied. "But once Axel regains his Mantra, someone will ask him the same question." Asonja laid back a bit. "Finally, knowing that I can turn big with enough Chaos energy, it's so cool." He said, before getting up again. "Shoot, I almost forgot. I need to restore Mobius' energy since Ocyrusa ate all of it and gave half of it to me." Zaruth appeared in front of Asonja. "Don't worry the Chaos energy will replenish itself in due time. When Axel wakes up tell him that Im proud of both you and him. Ocyrusa isn't dead just returned to her own universe." A green light shined from Zaruth as Mobius gaining it's energy back. The final scene was of Asonja standing infront of Mobius and Axel's throne facing the same way. END